The Apartment
by Bowling Boy
Summary: After their graduation, Shaggy and Fred decide to get an apartment. A terrible mystery happens almost killing one of the members. After that, a serious accident occurs. Then Velma finds out an interesting secret about Shaggy. Please R&R!
1. Nighttime

The Apartment

Chapter One: Nighttime

The gang had just solved another mystery. As usual, a greedy man tried to haunt an island to take the treasure that was buried there. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb mutt!" said the villain angrily as the police put him in their car.

"Wow, what a great mystery!" Velma said sarcastically. "I missed studying for this!"

"Like, isn't tomorrow our high school graduation?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes, but I have nothing to wear!" protested Daphne.

"Whatever you wear, you'll still be sexy, Babe." said Fred. Fred and Daphne had been dating for a year now.

"Thanks, Honey," Daphne said smiling.

"There will be food, right?" asked Shaggy hungrily.

"Reah, rill there be rood?" asked Scooby-Doo.

"Of course there will be food, you two," answered Daphne, patting Scooby on the head.

"I think we should call it a night, Gang. It's getting pretty late, and we have our graduation tomorrow," said Fred yawning.

"You're right," added Velma.

"Remember, I'll pick you guys up at 8:00 a.m. so be ready," said Fred.

"Like, see you in the morning, Everyone," Shaggy responded. "Come on, Scooby. It's time to like go to dreamland."

"Rokay," said Scooby.

"See you all in the morning," said Velma.


	2. Fred's Late

Hi Everyone! I kind of forgot to say this at the start of the first chapter. This is my first fic so I hope you all like it! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly sniff sniff I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever!!! I only own this story.

The Apartment

Chapter Two: Fred's Late

It was 8:00 am. Daphne, wearing a light purple strapless gown, was standing outside her house waiting for Fred to pick her up. A brisk wind was blowing. Daphne put her hands on her arms trying to warm herself up. 'Where's Fred? He's suppose to be here. I'm freezing!' she thought.

A smile formed on her face when she looked down the road as she saw The Mystery Machine driving to her house. As she opened the front door Scooby jumped out on her and started licking her face.

"Raphne! Raphne!" said Scooby happily. Translation (Daphne! Daphne!)

"It's good to see you too Scooby! Please get of me or my dress will be ruined!" said Daphne.

"Rkay." said Scooby. Translation (Okay.)

Standing up she brushed herself off and walked into the van.

"Freddie! What took you so long?" asked Daphne.

"I couldn't decide which ascot I should ware." said Fred jokingly. "I slept in. Fortunately Shaggy called me which woke me up." He was wearing a blue suit with an orange ascot.

"Thanks for calling Fred or we would have been late!" said Daphne.

"Shaggy I thought you were going to get dressed up!" said Daphne

"Like I'm wearing a lime green bow-tie." said Shaggy. He was wearing his lime green shirt and brown pants. The only difference was his lime green bow-tie.

"Shaggy, why did you pick a lime green bow-tie? It blends right in." asked Velma. She was wearing an orange gown with a turtleneck.

"Like it's far out and groovy man!" was Shaggys only response.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing

Reviewer and Keira – I promise the next chapter will be much longer!!!

jayk3 – Thanks for reviewing!

purple buffy – Thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter: The Graduation

Bowling Boy!


	3. The Graduation

Disclaimer: Sadly sniff sniff I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever!!! I only own this story.

The Apartment

Chapter three: The Graduation

The Mystery Machine stopped outside Coolsville High School. As the gang got out of the van Fred said "Daph can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" said Daphne.

"We'll be right back. If you want you can start walking to the auditorium and we'll catch up." said Fred.

"Like no way man. We're a team so we'll stay here." said Shaggy.

"Daphne this is for you." Fred said as he handed her a box. As Daphne opened the box her eye's widened. Inside the bow was a pair of purple earrings and a purple necklace. Ingraved on the necklace was a heart. Daphne wondered where Fred had gotten the money to buy the earrings and necklace.

"Thanks Freddie. I'll put them on right know." said Daphne.

After she put them on she kissed him on the lips and they went back to the gang.

"Let me guess, Fred got you a necklace and earrings." whispered Velma to Daphne with out looking at her.

"How you'd know?" asked a puzzled Daphne.

"It's typical." said Velma.

"So what are you doing after high school Shag?" asked Fred.

"I dunno." said Shaggy.

"How bout we get an apartment." said Fred.

"Like that...." Shaggy was cut off because they had reached the auditorium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mystery Inc." said the principle as they entered the room. Everyone clapped and cheered except for Red Herring and his friends. Red was Fred's worst enemy, Daphne's first date, Velma's bully, Shaggy's nightmare, and Scooby's "chew toy".

"Look it's Mystery Stink!" Red said loudly so the whole school could hear him.

Red and his friends cracked up.

"As you all know Mystery Inc. has helped old Coolsville many times. So today we'll have the graduation and honor Mystery Inc." said the principle smiling.

There were many cheers and clapping.

"Why do we have to honor them? All they do is unmasked idiots. They suck!" said Red

"Red why don't you just SHUT-UP. You've never done anything brave EVER!!" said Daphne angrily.

"Oh yeah? So what? At least I don't hang out with a dumb dog, a braniac and an idiot." said Red.

"So what if Velma, Shaggy and Scooby aren't perfect. At least we have friends who like us for who we are!" said Fred.

"We'll I Hope you..." Red was cut off by the principle.

"Boys Boys this is the last day of school. I don't want to hear another word. Now let's have the graduation." said the principle.

A/N: Sorry but I didn't feel like writing about the graduation.

* * *

After the graduation the gang gave a speech about solving mysteries. They were given an award for the best dectitves in Coolsville. Of course Red and his friends weren't present.

"Thanks for sticking up for me again." said Velma. In the past Fred had protected her from bullies like Red.

"No problem Velms." said Fred smiling.

"Red can be such a jerk! Why can't he just grow up?" said Daphne angrily.

"Like Daph chill." said Shaggy

"How can you? Red always makes rumors about you." said Daphne

"Like me loving Fred? So what? He only says that crap because he's jealous that I have such wonderful friends and he doesn't." said Shaggy. Shaggy did kind of like Fred but knew that if he told Fred they might not be friends anymore. Also, Fred and Daphne were perfect for each other and he was happy for that.

"Rant re ro rhew Red?" asked Scooby eagerly. Translation (Want me to chew Red?)

"Nah Scooby he's not worth it." said Shaggy.

"Oh look it's Freddie and his little girls." said Fred as he past the gang.

"Just leave Fred and the rest of us alone." said Shaggy.

"Aw. Look Rogers loves Jones. How sweet. When's the wedding? Today or tomorrow?" said Fred coldly.

Fred could tell his best friend was hurt by looking at his eyes.

"Stop picking on Shaggy. Even if he loves me I'll still be his friend. Why don't you go away." said Fred anger rising in his voice.

"Fine Jones you don't have to be such a girl!" said Red.

Before Fred could respond Red had left.

"Thanks Fred!" said Shaggy smiling.

"You're welcome Shag. Hey you never answered my question about me getting an apartment." said Fred.

"O.K. Sure!" Saggy said happily.

"So where are we going know?" asked Daphne.

"How about we go to the Malt Shop and celebrate. My treat!" Fred said.

Like no way man. I'll pay!" said Shaggy.

Everyone including Scooby was shocked at what Shaggy said. Shaggy only paid for the food when he was in a great mood.

"O.K. Shag. I owe you." said Fred.

"R.K. Ran re rg reat rnow?" asked Scooby hungrily. Translation (O.K. Can we go eat know?)

"Sure. Let's go gang." Fred said smiling.

Next Chapter: Preparations


	4. Prepations

Disclaimer: Sadly sniff sniff I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever!!! I only own this story.

The Apartment

Chapter four: Preparations

Fred's POV

It had been a week since I had brought up about the apartment. I was getting worried that Shaggy might have forgot and decided I'd bring it up next time I'd see Shaggy.

"Hey Shag. Have you thought about the apartment yet?" I asked as we sat down to eat lunch. I could tell by the look on his face he hadn't.

"No. I kind of forgot. Sorry Fred." Shaggy said.

"Oh." I said a little bit disappointed.

Surprisingly Shaggy said "Fred I'd love to get an apartment!"

"Great. The only thing we have to do know is get an apartment and make preparations."

* * *

Shaggy's POV 

It had been a while since Fred and I had talked about the apartment. I wondered when we'd talk about it again.

"Hey Shag have you thought about the apartment yet?" Fred asked as we sat down to eat lunch.

I could tell by the way he was looking at my face he knew already the answer would be no.

"No. I kind of forgot. Sorry Fred" I said truthfully.

"Oh" Fred said. I could tell by his blue eyes he was disappointed.

I couldn't stand to see Fred suffer so I said "Fred I'd love to get the apartment."

By the look on his face he was happy! "Great all we have to do know is get an apartment and make preparations." Fred said happily.

* * *

The next day Fred and Shaggy decided to tell the gang about the apartment. 

"Like, we're going to get an apartment!" Shaggy said happily.

"Have you guys decided where you're going to live?" asked Velma.

"Not yet but we'd like you Velma to help pick one for us." said a hopeful Fred.

"Sure." said Velma

"Ran R rome roo?" asked Scooby. Translation (Can I come too?)

"Of course Scoob old pal." said Shaggy

"Reah!" said an excited Scooby. Translation (Yeah!)

"Fred can I talk to you for a minute?" said Daphne.

"Sure Daph" Fred said.

"We'll be right back" Daphne said.

"Fred are you sure you want to get an apartment with Shaggy? I mean I know your best friends but were talking about SHAGGY. You know how some of his habits are." said Daphne.

"Look Daph I'm happy to see your concerned but I really want to get an apartment. Why do you care so much?" asked Fred.

"What if the rumors about Shaggy loving you are true? What if you love him back. I mean I love you Fred and I want us to be together forever." said Daphne.

"I doubt they are and even if they are I won't love Shaggy. I love you!" Fred said.

Then he kissed her lips and she believed him. They walked back to the room where the rest of the gang was.

"I picked out a perfect for you both and already paid the loan. It has lots of cool gadgets and I think you'll both enjoy it." Velma said.

"Thanks Velms. You saved us a lot of time!" Fred said happily.

Like know all we have to do is pack!" said Shaggy.

"Scooby would you stay with Velma and me sometimes too?" asked Daphne.

"R.K." said Scooby. Translation (O.K.)

"Like Scooby how bout you stay with the girls until this week and we get you next week?" asked Shaggy.

"R.K. Raggy. R'll riss rou." said a tearful Scooby. Translation (O.K. Shaggy. I'll miss you.)

"Me too buddy but it will only be for a while I promise you." said Shaggy

We'll see you girls and Scooby later." Fred said as Shaggy and he walked out the door.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter: Packing and Moving In.


	5. Packing and Moving In

Disclaimer: Sadly sniff sniff I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever!!! I only own this story. Enjoy!

The Apartment

Chapter Five: Packing and Moving In

Fred and Shaggy decided they'd move into there apartment the next day.

Fred packed clothes, shampoo, deodorant, a watch, the keys to the van, a picture of the gang, a picture of Daphne and other things.

Shaggy packed clothes, shampoo, his shaving kit, food, food, food, food, a picture of the gang, a picture of Scooby and more food. (Other stuff too but mostly food.)

They decided not to tell the girls they were moving in.

When they got to the apartment their mouths dropped. They could tell the girls and Scooby had been there earlier. All the walls were painted blue and green, the fridge was full of food, a groovy sound system was in the living room, and a check for 1,000 dollars. All Fred and Shaggy had to do was un-pack.

When they walked into Fred's bedroom they noticed a note on the bed. Fred read it out loud.

_Dear Fred and Shaggy,_

_We hope you don't mind us stopping in. We just wanted to surprise you two. Scooby misses you both (especially Shaggy), but he's having a good time here. If you need anything please call. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Daphne, Velma, and Scooby-Doo _

After Fred finished reading the letter they decided to call Scooby and the girls.

The phone rang four times. They decided to leave a message on the answering machine. Fred said "Thanks for stopping by! The apartment looks great. Thanks for the food and money! We miss you guys too! Hope to hear from you soon! Shaggy says "Hi". Thanks again! Bye!"

Then they un-packed, ate dinner, and went to bed.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Keep reading to find out what happens!!

Mlle. Dinkley - Thanks for the advice!! I like your stories!!!

firestarter444 - You're not talking to yourself!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Freddie's Girl, Scooby Freak, jackman, and Who Cares? - Thanks for reviewing and your questions may be answered in the next few chapters!!! Please keep R&Ring!!

Keira – Thanks for reviewing. The next chapter will be much longer!!!!

purple buffy – Thanks for reviewing!! Your not crazy for know! I'm joking!!!

I've changed my profile just to let you all know!

So keep reviewing!

Next chapter: A Terrible Mystery


	6. A Terrible Mystery

Disclaimer: Sadly sniff sniff I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever!!! I only own this story.

I'd like to warn you that there is a little violence in this chapter. You have been warned! Enjoy!

The Apartment

Chapter Six: A Terrible Mystery 

Fred was awakened by the ringing of the telephone.

Fred answered the phone in a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Fred!" said Velma.

"Hi, Velms. How are you all?" Fred asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"We're fine. We have another mystery. Can you meet us at the Malt Shop at 9:00am?" asked Velma.

"Uh. Sure." Fred said.

"Great. See you later." Velma said.

"Bye." said Fred, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked a sleepy Shaggy, walking into Fred's room.

"Velma. We have to solve another mystery." said Fred.

"Oh Great." said Shaggy.

Then they got dressed, ate breakfast, and met Velma, Daphne, and Scooby at the Malt Shop.

"Raggy!" Scooby said happily when he saw his master walk into the Malt Shop.

"Hey, Scooby! How have the girls been treating you?" asked Shaggy.

"Fine. Don't worry, Shaggy," said Velma.

"Freddie!" Daphne said happily as her boyfriend walked into the Malt Shop.

"Hey, Sweetie." Fred said as he walked up to Daphne.

"I missed you!" said Daphne before they kissed.

"As did I!" said Fred as he embraced Daphne and put his head in her red hair.

"I hate to break up your moment, but we have to go." said Velma.

As the Mystery Machine pulled up next to the old hotel, a pair of eyes watched from a window upstairs.

As they reached the door, Fred noticed that Daphne didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, Daph?" asked Fred with concern in his voice.

"Huh? What? Oh. Hi, Fred." Daphne said.

"Are you O.K.?" asked Fred.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." said Daphne.

"Like what?" asked Fred.

"Uhh, girl stuff," lied Daphne.

"You want to talk to Velma about this?" asked Fred.

"Sure," said Daphne. When Velma walked over, Daphne said, "Velma, I lied to Fred!"

"Why, Daph?" asked Velma.

"Because I don't like him being with Shaggy all the time. He gets to see Fred more than I do." Daphne said.

"Why don't you tell Fred you'd like to see him more often?" suggested Velma.

"But he likes having an apartment with Shaggy. What if he hates me?" asked Daphne.

"We'll I don't," Fred said. He had been listening the whole time.

"How much did you hear?" asked Daphne as her checks turned red.

"Enough to know how you feel," said Fred. "I'm sorry that you can't talk to me directly about how you feel."

"I thought you'd get mad at me," said Daphne.

"We'll I'm not and I wouldn't," Fred said.

"Groovy!" Daphne said.

"You feeling O.K., Daph? You haven't said, 'Groovy,' since your father died," Fred said with concern in his voice.

"So? I don't know. I felt like saying it 'cause I wanted to," said Daphne somewhat annoyed.

"O.K., Daph. Sorry!" said Fred.

"Freddie, I miss him so much. I thought by saying, 'Groovy,' everything would be how it used to be. I'm... I'm..." Daphne choked as tears started rolling down her face.

"It's O.K., Daph, every thing's fine," Fred said as he pulled her to his shoulder to cry on.

After about a minute or two, Daphne recovered and said, "Sorry that you had to see me like this, Fred."

"It's O.K., Daph. I'm happy that you let it out. How about we go on a date after this mystery?" suggested Fred.

"That would be nice," Daphne said, smiling.

"Like guys, the d-d-d-d-door opened by itself!" said a scared Shaggy.

"Rah rit rpened ry rtself!" Scooby said. Translation (Yah it opened by itself!)

"I'm not going in there!" said Shaggy.

"Fine, stay out here and don't be brave," Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

"Rey! Raggy ran re rave!" Scooby said. Translation (Hey! Shaggy can be brave!)

"Prove it!" Daphne said.

"Fine! If I'm brave what do I get?" asked Shaggy.

"I'll give you two boxes of Scooby Snacks and whatever else you might want," said Daphne. "If you aren't brave, then you have to be my butler for a week because Jinkens is on vacation. Deal?"

"Deal," Shaggy said as Daphne and he shook hands.

When the gang entered the hotel, a woman looking to be in her late sixties appeared.

"Are you Mystery, Inc.?" asked the woman.

"Yes," Velma said.

"My name is Edna Boggs. Ever since my brother, Joe, died, my hotel has lost business because of the haunting of his ghost," said Edna.

"Ghost?" Shaggy said in a scared voice.

"Shaggy, remember our deal?" asked Daphne.

"Oh yah. I mean, a ghost? How interesting!" said Shaggy.

"You children may stay in any rooms you'd like," said Edna. "If you need anything, I'll be at that desk."

"Nice to meet you," Daphne said, smiling.

When the gang got to their rooms, Fred said, "Let's split up gang! Velma, you go with Daphne and Scooby. I'll go with Shaggy."

"Freddie! I always go with you!" whined Daphne.

"I know. I thought for a change we'd go with different people," said Fred.

"Oh, all right, but only this once, and tell me if Shaggy isn't being brave." said Daphne. (_I really want Shaggy as my butler! (He'd look so funny in a French maid's costume!_ she thought, smiling to herself.)

* * *

"Daphne, can you keep a secret?" asked Velma.

"Yah," replied Daphne.

"How do I say this? O.K., here goes. I love Shaggy!" said Velma somewhat blushing.

"Wow! Why don't you tell him?" asked Daphne.

"Jinkes, I'd be too embarrassed, and I bet he likes some other girl," said Velma sadly.

"Velma, you should tell him. I mean, that's how Fred and I got together," said Daphne.

Before Velma could answer, Scooby said, "R'll rell Raggy rou rove rim right row!" Translation (I'll tell Shaggy you love him right now!)

"No, Scooby. Please don't!!" Velma screamed, but Scooby was already gone.

"We should follow him," said Daphne, pulling Velma with her.

* * *

"I'm happy that we got an apartment!" said Fred.

"Yeah, me too." said Shaggy, smiling.

"Why did you make that stupid deal with Daphne?" asked Fred.

"Because she's right about me not being brave. I should be braver. I'm sick of being a coward, Shaggy said.

"I think you are brave a lot of the time. You always help us get the bad guy even if my traps don't always work," said Fred.

"I only help get the monster because you promise to give me food. I don't call that being brave," said Shaggy sadly.

"Stop putting yourself down. You are brave," said Fred.

"Thanks Fred," Shaggy said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Shag," said Fred happy that he could help his best friend.

Just then, the ghost of Joe Boggs appeared. "This is the last time you'll ever see your friends again," said Joe as he pulled out a gun, aiming it at Shaggy. Just before the bullet hit Shaggy, Fred stepped in front of Shaggy, and the bullet hit Fred in the chest. Blood came gushing out everywhere, making Fred fall down. Luckily, Shaggy caught him in time before Fred hit the floor. Then Shaggy gently placed Fred on the floor and bandaged Fred's wound with the first aid kit Fred always carried with him.

Scooby came running in, crashing into the ghost, followed by Daphne, Velma, and Edna.

Daphne screamed when she saw Fred who had fainted as a result of all the blood he had lost.

"Don't just stand there, do something," screamed Daphne, tears flowing down her face.

"I've just called 9-1-1. They're on their way." said Edna.

"Now let's see who this ghost really is," Velma said as she pulled off the mask revealing Red Herring. "Just as I suspected. Red was mad at his aunt for not giving him his rightful share of Joe's fortune. He pretended to be Joe in hopes of persuading Edna to give him his share of the fortune," declared Velma.

"Fred would have been so happy that for the second time ever, Red Herring was the bad guy," said Shaggy.

A/N: In "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo," Red Herring was once one of the bad guys.

"That still doesn't explain why he almost shot Shaggy and shot Fred," screamed Daphne tearfully.

"I wasn't aiming for Jones. I was aiming for Rogers," said Red.

"Why?" asked Velma.

"Because I was always jealous that Shaggy became your friend when it could have been me," said Red.

"That still was no good reason to try and kill me!" said an angry Shaggy.

The police arrived and took Red away. Then, an ambulance came to take Fred to the hospital. Daphne rode with Fred in the ambulance. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby rode in the Mystery Machine.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, the doctor said they'd have to wait in the waiting room.

"Shaggy, why didn't you do anything?" Daphne said still crying.

"Like, Daph, I caught and bandaged Fred," said Shaggy.

"If Fred hadn't gone in front of the bullet, he would not have been shot!" said Daphne.

"Oh. So, you're saying that YOU would have liked the bullet to HIT me! You only care about Fred, Velma, and Scooby-Doo. It seems like you don't give a damn about me! I used to think you were nice, but now I can see that all you are is a JERK!" Shaggy said angrily as he got up to leave the waiting room.

"Well, you know what, Shaggy? I think you have a crush on Fred! I don't want to be friends with a gay!" said Daphne angrily as more tears fell down her already ruined make-uped face.

"You're wrong, Daph," Shaggy said as tears started to fall down his face. Then, he left the waiting room. After a couple of minutes, Scooby decided to leave the room to try to find his master.

A/N: First of all, sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I had some medical things that happened that prevented me from typing up this chapter sooner. I'm going to start school tomorrow (August 30, 2004) so please don't get mad if I don't update for a while.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep Reviewing!

Eternity15 – Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm glad you like my story.

firestarter – Hope this chapter long enough? I'm glad that you really are enjoying my story!

ki-ki93 – Thanks for reviewing Kiersten! I really like your Harry Potter fic! I'm happy that you read my story even if you read purple buffy's story first. (I'm joking. I don't care if you read either of ours first. I'm just happy that you read and reviewed my story.) It's good to know that there are other scooby freaks out there other than purple buffy and me! You are not babbling too much! Is Scooby Freak your cousin?

Scooby Freak – I'm glad that this story has caught your interest! Please keep R&Ring

Next chapter: The Accident

Bowling Boy


	7. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever! Hannah Barbera, and Warner Brothers owns all the rights and copyrights. I only own this story and any characters I make up.

I'd like to warn you that there is some blood in this chapter. You have been warned! Enjoy!

**The Apartment**

Chapter Seven: The Accident 

"Daph, that was harsh," Velma said sadly.

"He called me a jerk. I don't really think he's gay," Daphne said, still a bit flustered.

"The way you said, 'gay,' it sounded like you meant it," Velma said.

"Well, I don't!" Daphne protested.

"Shaggy's right, though. You do seem to care more about Fred, Scooby, and me than Shaggy. Furthermore, he did help save Fred's life," Velma said, staring at the ugly gray waiting room floor.

"Whose side are you on Velma?" Daphne screamed at the girl.

"What's your problem, Daph? You're always in a mood now. I think our friendship is OVER!" Velma said as tears started to fall down her face. Then, she got up and ran out of the room.

Daphne, all alone, started to cry. She had lost everyone. _"Fred's dead, Shaggy's mad at me, Velma doesn't want to be my friend, and I doubt Scooby likes me anymore," _Daphne thought to herself.

"Miss Blake?" asked a doctor as he walked into the waiting room, breaking Daphne's thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fred Jones. He's…dead," said the doctor.

* * *

"_How can she be mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. She knows I'm sensitive,"_ Velma thought after she left the waiting room as more tears went down her face. "_I wonder where Shaggy and Scooby went."_

She pushed the down arrow of the elevator. When the elevator opened, she got on and pressed the G button. When she got of the elevator, she walked over to her orange car. She was just about to go in when she noticed Shaggy crying inside the Mystery Machine. She went over to the Mystery Machine and opened the passenger door. Seeing Velma, Shaggy stopped crying.

"It's okay, Shaggy. You can cry in front of me," Velma said, rubbing Shaggy's stiff shoulder.

"Velma, there's, like, something I have to ask you," Shaggy said.

"What is it?' Velma asked, curiosity rising in her voice.

"How do you ask a girl out?" Shaggy asked.

There was silence for two minutes as Velma awkwardly thought of how to answer Shaggy's question.

"Shaggy, you should be yourself. Ask her calmly if she'd like to go out with you. If she says, "Yes," then take her to a restaurant she likes. If she says, "No," don't be discouraged. She wasn't the right one," Velma said, satisfied with her answer.

"Thanks, Velma. I feel a lot better," Shaggy said as a smile formed on his face.

"Why did you want to know how to ask a girl out?" Velma asked, dreading the answer.

"I thought I'd try to get back together with Mary Jane. The only reason why we broke up was because she wanted to move to Australia, and I wanted to stay here. She's coming to visit this weekend," Shaggy said.

Velma let the information sink in. She knew the real reason Mary Jane had dumped Shaggy. Mary Jane had been cheating on Shaggy with her ex-boyfriend, Patrick. Patrick had told Velma this one day which destroyed their relationship completely. "Shaggy, you shouldn't go see Mary Jane this weekend. She cheated on you, Shaggy," Velma said not believing what had just came out of her mouth.

"Velma, I thought you'd be happy that I finally found someone. I can't believe that you're making up lies about MJ. I knew you were always jealous," Shaggy said.

"Fine, Shaggy. Don't believe me. I just would hate to see you get hurt again," Velma said, feeling hurt.

"Velma, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," Shaggy said.

"I've got to go. Have a great time with MJ," Velma said as she quickly opened the passenger door and ran to her car. She started up her engine and sped away.

"Raggy, rou rould rollow her or rlse she rill get hurt," Scooby said from the back of the Mystery Machine. Translation: (Shaggy, you should follow her or else she will get hurt).

Shaggy started up the van and drove after Velma. Velma's car stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, she noticed the Mystery Machine close to her car. As she was going through the intersection, a car slammed into hers. The driver got out of the car and ran. Luckily, a policeman was near the accident and arrested the man.

Shaggy stopped the Mystery Machine, got out, and ran over to Velma's badly damaged car. He screamed in surprise at the sight he saw. For some reason, the car's air bags hadn't worked properly. Velma had hit the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious. Blood was coming out of her forehead, and her glasses were broken. Shaggy opened the driver's door and took Velma out. He quickly carried Velma to his car and placed her gently in the back of the van with Scooby. Then, he drove off to the hospital.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't write this chapter sooner! I've had some operations recently. Also, I've gotten too much homework from school. Lastly, it took me some time to finish writing this chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to write my next chapter, but I hope it will be soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep Reviewing!

Eternity15 – I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this chapter wasn't too short! Thanks for reviewing!

Keira – I'm glad you loved the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Scooby Freak – I hope you're still curious about what is going to happen next! Thanks for reviewing!

Kittens Have Claws – Thanks for reviewing!

BE-A-TLE – I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

purple buffy – You're not weird! Thanks for reviewing!

Charmer Gold!(I'm pricey!) - Thanks for reviewing!

darkraven10 – Thanks for reviewing!

heather - Thanks for reviewing!

Out-of-Reality - Thanks for reviewing!

rebecca – Hello! Shaggy cried because Daphne hurt his feelings. Thanks for reviewing!

BloodMistress - Thanks for reviewing!

FantasyChick - Thanks for reviewing!

Murasame Warrior - Thanks for reviewing!

Dreamy – Thanks for reviewing!

Bowling girl – Thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter: Is There Hope? (title is subject to change)


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever! Hanna Barbera, and Warner Brothers owns all the rights and copyrights. I only own this story.

The Apartment

Chapter Eight: The Aftermath

Shaggy pulled up to the hospital. He got out of the van, picked up Velma, and ran into the building. When he got to the main entrance desk, a woman asked, "What happened?"

"Th-there was an accident, and she got hurt," Shaggy said, almost unable to speak.

"We'll take it from here, Sir," she said." I need a stretcher _now_, People!" she yelled in the P.A. system.

Moments later, Velma was placed on a stretcher and whisked away. Shaggy tried to keep up with the stretcher, but a nurse put up her hand, stopping him. "Sir, you aren't allowed past these doors. Please sit in the waiting room. We'll call you when we know something," she said before quickly walking through the doors to catch up with the stretcher.

Shaggy walked to the waiting room, sat down, and sighed. _Why did this have to happen now? Why are terrible things happening to everyone I care about?_, Shaggy thought.

Hours passed, and there still was no word about Velma's condition. Shaggy started to worry. Just as he was about to get up and ask, a doctor walked in. "Shaggy Rogers, please come with me," the doctor said.

Shaggy walked over to the doctor. "How is she? Can she walk? What happened," Shaggy asked.

"You'll need to follow me. I'll tell you everything when we get there," the doctor said, as Shaggy followed him.

When they walked into a room, Shaggy saw Velma lying down and ran over to the bed she was in. Shaggy shook her gently and said, "Velma? Velma? It's me, Shaggy. Please wake up."

"Sir, doing that is only going to make matters worse. Your friend is in a coma. At this time, we are not sure of the cause of the coma, and we do not know if she ever will wake up from it," the doctor said, walking over to Shaggy and putting a hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

It took a minute for the information the doctor told Shaggy to sink in. "C-Can I stay with her?" Shaggy asked, choking on the words.

"Of course. I'll leave you alone. It might help her if you talk to her. If you need anything, just press the button for the nurse," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Shaggy moved a chair over to a side of Velma's bed, sat down, and put his hands on Velma's. He said quietly, "I'm so sorry, Velms," before the tears started to fall.

* * *

Scooby-Doo, sleeping in the back of the Mystery Machine, had been having a wonderful dream about food before he woke up from hunger. _Rat's runny. Rhy ram R rin rhe Rystery Rachine?_,Scooby wondered, getting up and looking around. Translation: (That's funny. Why am I in the Mystery Machine?) He noticed a sign that read Coolsville Hospital. He remembered that Fred had been shot and that Daphne was there. He opened the back of the Mystery Machine, jumped out, and began searching for Daphne.

A/N: Just so there is no confusion, Scooby was asleep when Velma was in the car accident and doesn't remember that Shaggy and Velma were present when Fred was shot.

Wow….. it has been so long since I last updated. (Over a year!) I am extremely sorry for the long delay. Due to the shortness of this chapter, I had been holding off submitting this chapter for almost a year because I had originally planned to submit chapter nine with this chapter. Unfortunately, school and extracurricular activities got in the way, and I am finally in the process of editing Chapter 9. However, I will be going on a trip this Sunday so I may not have time to update again before my trip. So, **please **(starts begging) do not comment on the shortness of this chapter. It is short for a reason. Hopefully, when I submit Chapter 9, you will notice it is longer than most of my other chapters.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep Reviewing!

Dreamy – Thank you for all of your wonderful suggestions. Thanks for reviewing!

purple buffy – Thanks for commenting!

Eternity – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter, also.

0951 – Thanks for reviewing!

Stranger – Thank you for your kind remarks. Thanks for reviewing!

RonLuver2005 – Thanks for your supportive comments!

Shagphne – Thanks for reviewing!

Dreamy – Thanks for reviewing twice! I hope you did not get too impatient waiting for the next installment. : )

begger – I am so thankful that you did not kill me. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

deadbrain – I am so glad that you love this story! Thanks for reviewing!

Girl-in-a-dream-world – Thank you so much for your kind words! Thanks for reviewing: D

Sonar – Thanks for reviewing!

Bonnie Mizuhara – Thanks for reviewing!

Thundering Cry – Thanks for reviewing!

Next chapter?


	9. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Scooby-Doo whatsoever! Hannah Barbera, and Warner Brothers owns all the rights and copyrights. I only own this story.

The Apartment

Chapter Nine: An Old Friend

A recap of where we left Daphne:

"Miss Blake?" asked a doctor as he walked into the waiting room, breaking Daphne's thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fred Jones. He's… dead," said the doctor.

* * *

"What do you mean he's…" Daphne said as she got up from the stiff, hard chair she had been sitting on and looked down at the doctor. 

"Your boyfriend, I presume, died from losing a large amount of blood," the extremely short doctor said, interrupting Daphne. Due to their extreme differences in height, he had a hard time making eye contact with Daphne.

"May I go see him?" Daphne asked as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but his body has already been taken, and an autopsy is being performed as we speak.

Daphne glared at the doctor as anger and frustration overtook her. She could not believe that the hospital already had taken Fred's body and started his autopsy without asking her permission. Afraid that she might yell at the doctor and be kicked out of the hospital, she said, "I've got to go." Daphne quickly walked out of the waiting room and to the elevator.

She was about to press the down button when a nurse who was walking past said, "I'm sorry, but that elevator is not working. We are trying to fix it as fast as we can. I'd advise you to take the stairs."

Daphne, distracted by her own thoughts, did not hear a word the nurse was saying. Unsure if the nurse was still talking to her, Daphne walked to a door labeled stairs. After walking four flights of stairs, Daphne finally reached the garage and found her car. After getting in the car, Daphne started to cry and thought _I never should have agreed to let Fred pair me up with Velma. If I hadn't agreed, Fred most likely would be here with me._ Eventually, Daphne pulled herself together and drove home. She got out of the car and walked to Velma's and her front door. Fumbling with her keys, Daphne opened the door and walked in. She placed the keys on a nearby table. Daphne decided to take a shower, hoping to calm herself down. The hot water felt good on Daphne's back. After her shower, Daphne changed into a nightgown that was lying on her bed. She then went into the bathroom to brush her hair. While Daphne was brushing her hair, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The once happy reflection was replaced with a bitter frown. A couple of months ago, Daphne's father had died. Daphne had become depressed, but luckily, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo were there to get her through this tough time. Also, the stress of taking tests for college and her ups and downs with Fred had not been good for her. To top it all off, she had been fighting with Shaggy and Velma, and now Fred was dead. _Had all these events made her so bitter?_ Daphne wondered.

Crawling into bed, Daphne sighed. She looked around her purple, custom-made room. Her eyes wandered to a teddy bear sitting on a shelf. Fred had won it for her at a carnival. She remembered how happy she was then. Everything was right then.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" a young red-headed girl asked. She was carrying a purple lunch box with My Little Pony on it. 

"Sure," one of the boys sitting at the table said. He then began to eat his lunch.

After the girl had sat down and put her lunch box on the table, the boy who had not talked before said, "Hi, my name is Fred Jones, and this is my best friend, Shaggy Rogers." Fred pointed to the boy who was happily eating a sandwich.

The girl smiled before saying, "I'm Daphne Blake. My mother, father, and I just moved here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fred and Shaggy." Daphne put her hand out to Fred, and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Daphne. Do you wanna play with Shaggy and me during recess?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Sure," Daphne said taking the food out of her lunch box.

(A/N: Daphne, Fred, and Shaggy were in first grade when this scene took place.)

* * *

Daphne stirred and slowly woke up to sunshine shining on her face. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep. After getting up, she walked into Velma's room. Velma's bed was empty and looked like it had not been slept in. 

_She must be with Shaggy at his apartment. I guess I should apologize to both of them and tell them about Fred, _Daphne thought. After getting dressed, Daphne drove to the building where Shaggy lived. When she arrived at 1F, Daphne opened the door with the spare key Velma had given her. Walking into the apartment, Daphne turned a light on, and looked around. All the walls were either blue or green. She and Velma had had so much fun painting the walls in Shaggy and Fred's apartment. Discovering the place was empty, Daphne walked into Fred's room and laid on his bed. She could smell Fred's shampoo on his pillow. Daphne noticed an envelope sticking out from under Fred's pillow. After opening the envelope, Daphne discovered that the letter was from Fred to Shaggy. It read:

_Dear Shaggy,_

Thank you so much for your advice on picking out the perfect engagement ring for Daphne. I know she will love it! You are a great friend to have and are like a brother to me. If you ever need help with anything or just want to talk, please let me know. Thanks again.

_Fred_

After reading the letter, Daphne could not keep herself from crying. Fred was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. Daphne was overcome with grief. She suddenly realized how tired she really was and fell asleep. Little did she know someone was watching her.

* * *

It was a warm and sunny August afternoon. Summer was coming to an end and high school would be starting soon. Shaggy, Scooby and family had gone with Velma and her parents to Florida. The Dinkleys and Rogers did this every summer. Surprisingly, Daphne had decided to stay in Coolsville instead of going to Hawaii with her parents. Daphne missed Shaggy and Velma dearly. _It just isn't the same without them around,_ Daphne thought to herself, as she walked to Fred's house. Fred had called Daphne earlier that day, inviting Daphne to his house. Daphne was surprised to hear from Fred. Out of all the members of Mystery Inc., Fred, was the only one whom Daphne had not seen most of the summer. Fred's mother had said he would be at football camp most of the summer. Daphne knocked on the Joneses' front door. Fred answered the door saying, "Hey, Daph, how have you been?" 

"Great, and you?" Daphne replied. Fred had definitely changed since the last time she had seen him. His skin and bones were replaced by muscles.

"My summer has been okay. Would you like to come in?" Fred asked.

"Sure," Daphne replied and walked into the house. Fred closed the door and led Daphne into the living room. They both sat down on a couch. "How was camp?" Daphne asked. _Why is it so hard to talk to Fred?_ Daphne pondered.

"It was okay. Kinda boring, but since I am going to be playing on the football team at Coolsville High I knew I needed practice," Fred said, staring at Daphne. He had not previously noticed how much she had developed into a young woman. He felt new feelings toward the red-haired girl. "Are you excited about high school?"

"I guess. I hope that Velma, Shaggy, you, and I get some classes together this year," Daphne said, sighing.

"I agree. It stunk that none of us had classes together last year," Fred said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Daphne asked.

"Do you want to catch a movie?" Fred asked.

"Sure" Daphne replied, getting up from the couch.

The movie was not great, but it did not matter. Fred and Daphne got to spend some quality time together. By the time the movie was over, it was getting late. Fred walked Daphne home. When they arrived at the massive front gates of the Blake's mansion, Daphne turned to Fred and said, "Fred, I had a wonderful time. I hope we can do this again sometime soon." Daphne then hugged Fred. They separated and Daphne opened the gates and walked to her porch. Before getting inside, Daphne said, "See you soon."

(A/N: Daphne was 14, and Fred was 15. This was the first time Fred had feelings for Daphne other than a friend.)

* * *

Daphne awoke and looked at the clock next to Fred's bed. She realized that she had spent all day and most of the night sleeping. She was about to get up from Fred's bed when she heard a noise. She looked around the room expecting something to attack her. After checking the room and finding nothing, she decided to make dinner. Once her dinner was made, Daphne sat down to eat and turned on the television. She was unable to find anything interesting on, so she turned the television off. 

A knock came from the door. Daphne, who had just finished eating, figured whoever was at the door would be there for Fred or Shaggy. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. A teenager was standing outside. At least, that is what Daphne thought, but she was unsure because the person was wearing a trench coat and hat that covered most of the individuals face. Also, the person was staring at the "Welcome" mat. She reluctantly opened the door. "Hi, if you're looking for Fred and Shaggy, they are not here. You're welcome to come in, though," Daphne said, smiling.

The boy looked up and smiled. He said, "Daphne. I new I'd find you." He collapsed.

A/N: I finally up-dated! Well, I am currently writing the tenth chapter for this story. I hope to finish writing it soon!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep Reviewing!

Girl-in-a-dream-world – I am sorry that it took me so long to up-date! Good luck with your future stories! Thanks for reviewing!

begger – Thanks for reviewing!

purplebuffy – Do you remember the plot of the story, now? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

iamacoolguy – Thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter: I have not thought of a title yet!


End file.
